Memory
by CiafiHOLIC
Summary: Haruhi lost all her memories and now she's like a walking doll that came from another planet! Will her friends help her get her memories back or give something more? This story is revived Haruhixeveryone.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost**

**Chapter 1**

Who knew such thing would ever happen.

Just a moment ago they were enjoying every second playing together under the sun holding hands with smiling faces. All felt warm but neither the heat that circles them nor the glamorous stores that every corner of the street was the cause.

It was due to the joyful feeling that they felt at that time.

Who could blame them? Being with the one you love and cherish, holding her hand firmly with your own. Wasn't that slightly fulfilling?

Not only that, she was laughing freely.

It was a proof that she enjoyed spending her time with her two best friends.

But one unfortunate tragedy changes it all.

Right before their eyes, they see their most treasured brunette showered by a raging white light. Covering her with brightness yet it felt so dark to them.

Everything happened so fast that no one could recall anything other than the fear of losing something or rather some one so delicate being taken away from them.

They run towards the bloody streets. Wishing that the image in front of them was just a nightmare that they could forget in the morning when they wake up.

But their hopeful wish wasn't granted.

It was really happening.

Their golden eyes widen as they stop their feet from moving. How they wish to hold her with their arms but couldn't. Just seeing her so fragile makes their own body weak.

They regret that they had done nothing to prevent such horrible accident.

What cruel fate must they face now that this kind of event happened?

**In the Hospital**

"DAMN IT!" punching the innocent wall for the rage that he was feeling.

"WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO HER?!" clutching his fist while trying to cover his teary eyes with the other hand.

They hopelessly wait for the door to open and see their precious maiden with her cheerful smile again.

"HARUHI!!!" shouting her name, finally they all came.

Desperately, Tamaki tries to enter the restricted room but he was block by his own best friend.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY KYOUYA!!!" try to push his dear friend away while he lets his eyes flow with tears.

"Tamaki, stop." Trying to calm Tamaki.

"This is a restricted room and only professionals are allowed in there." Keeping his composure even if it kills his heart to know that he was not there to do anything to protect her.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY KYOUYA!!!" anger rushes in Tamaki's veins giving him more energy to push Kyouya out of his way.

Kyouya did fall along with his glasses which is now on the cold floor. It was a unexpected action, even Tamaki was surprised by his own fault.

"DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT HER?!" punching Tamaki back. He finally lost his patience.

"Takeshi.. Do you think Haru-chan will be all right?..." questioning his cousin while he wipes his cute watery eyes.

Mori didn't say a word. He was too depress to reply such question that he obviously has no answer.

All they could do is wait. Wait for the answer to come to them as they try to refrain themselves to burst more anger and tears.

**7 hours later**

All six host club members were tired so they easily fell asleep.

They waited too long but they didn't move from where they were standing.

Finally, the doctor is ready to give explanation to the result of their female host.

Slowly, one by one, their eyes open. The voice of the doctor trying to wake them up was enough to end their slumber.

"IS HARUHI ALRIGHT?!" Tamaki and Hikaru eagerly ask the doctor for an answer.

"That is not clarified yet. Seeing that her injuries result to a comatose can cause horrible brain damage. It may take few weeks or even months for her to recover. But rest assure that she will wake up in few hours." The doctor gave his reply and then leads them to the room where they place Haruhi.

But when they reach her room, they only could see the bed with messy white blanket over it. Observing that the glassy window was opened they concluded that Haruhi went out. Though it was the ground floor, preventing her to have more injuries, they still panic because she's alone outside.

They rush out to from the hospital and search for their beloved princess.

There they see her smooth hands picking some white roses. The wind brushes her brown hair along with her clothes. Although her actions seem wonderful, her face shows no expression but they were relieve to see her moving again.

"HARUHI!!!!" smiles pasted on their faces as they run towards her.

Hikaru and Kaoru hug her tightly as well as Tamaki did.

"My daughter!!! Daddy is so happy that you're alright!!" cheerful tears comes out of his ocean eyes.

'Something is not right here. The doctor said she wouldn't be awake for several days.' Kyouya thought

'He's still uses the family thing after what happened to Haruhi?!' Hikaru gets a little irritated but ignores their king's action.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! You're okay now right? Me and bun bun was worried about you.." facing his cute bunny on Haruhi's way to get her attention.

"Our poor toy must be in pain right now. I know! Let us play doctors and patient!" a smirk on his face as he waits on his brother's reply.

"That's a great idea! Haruhi, you need check up! Me and Kaoru will gladly see what's hurts your body" pulling her towards him. They obviously want to irritate Tamaki which actually works.

'They find time to joke around even after what happened. Idiots' Kyouya find himself lost for being in a place group of dumb ass people but he is happy to be with them.

"Haruhi, you shouldn't be outside alone." sweetly taking Haruhi away from the twins for her to rest in her expensive private room that was arrange for her.

Haruhi respond no word. Instead, she placed down the roses that she was holding and places each of her hand on both cheeks of Kyouya.

This surprised every one even the doctor. Haruhi is holding Kyouya's face. Her hands caress every inch of his smooth white skin. Her other hand slowly moves toward his hair holding part of it like it was delicate. She seems to be confused so she tries to learn these strange things in front of her. She takes a closer look on Kyouya's face. Now they're faces are inches away from each other.

A slight blush came to Kyouya's cheeks but he prevents showing any sigh of affection to her or the others. But he's happy for the actions made by Haruhi even if he knows that there were no merits by being touched by her.

Meanwhile, the other host club members were surprised, angry and jealous. Why should he be the only one being caress like that? It wasn't fair, at least for them it wasn't.

"DAU-DAUGHTER?!" Tamaki being fatherly like. He then turn to his inner mind theater.

**Tamaki's inner mind theater**

"Oh Kyouya.. You were worried about me weren't you?" Haruhi asking Kyouya while she places each of her hand on both of his cheeks.

"How could I not?" pulling Haruhi's body towards him

"I love you Kyouya" closing her eyes as she slowly move her lips toward his

"I love you too, Haruhi" he then pulls her closer for a kiss

then…..

**End of Tamaki's stupid movie flick**

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Mommy is taking my daughter away for himself!!!" Tamaki shouts as he goes towards them.

Tamaki was almost there until Hikaru drops a banana peel **(where the hell did he got that from?!) **which makes Tamaki fall hard on the ground.

Hikaru had enough people trying to hug Haruhi as if she was owned by them. Haruhi is his and his brother's toy and no one is allowed to hold her.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Let's eat cake together!!! It would be fun eating sweets with you, right Takeshi?" cheerfully looking at his cousin.

"Ah" reply of his cousin.

"Haruhi!!! Let's go inside now. It's cold here!" Kaoru complains as he grabs her hand and heads towards the hospital.

Haruhi didn't follow. She was more interested how different her hand was when compared to Kaoru's. She firmly touches Kaoru's hand with her own. Observing the length, shape, color, size and warmth.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru asks her while he admires her beautiful face.

'Is there any expression that you're not cute on?' Kaoru thought as he continues to admire her.

"We can't tell her father about this since his in abroad working. It's best if we take care of her" Kyouya simply said his thoughts.

These words made Tamaki happy. This is his chance to spend time with Haruhi alone with out the host club but little does he know that he wasn't alone thinking the same thing.

"That would be great. Knowing that Ms. Fujioka would need accompany now seeing that she has an amnesia." The doctor said happily **(Is there something to be happy about that?!)**

Silence cross them.

"…."

"……."

"……….."

"……………"

"……………………WHAT?!?!?!"

#Author's Note#

This is my first fanfic well actually I kind of have another but I threw it away since I hate it. Sorry for the horrible grammar if there's any.

Tell me if you want me continue this. If not then I won't I'm a very easy person to talk to.

The next chapter will be about Haruhi spending the night with the twins. Tamaki panics. Kyouya makes plans. Hunny eats more cake and Mori follows his cousin.

Oh yah! If you hate this fanfic please don't flame me just don't read it if you hate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciafi13: Hi!! yah.. I'm very slow in updating.. well.. its because I have school and a lot of work.. but luckily I found time to write chapter 2!!! Hope you like it!!

Deaf

Chapter 2

"What should we do now?" Hikaru asks his brother while watching Haruhi looking through the window.

He was distracted by Haruhi's wondering eyes as she gazes upon the tree where a pile of tiny broken sticks were placed by a mother bird for its home.

"Aren't you happy that Haruhi is with us?" Kaoru said teasingly.

"Of course I am!!" almost freaking out since he felt his heart beat faster although he knew why he felt that way.

Hikaru was no longer clueless about his own feelings since the day he discovered that what he felt before and until now is something special. He knew that day that Haruhi, an ordinary commoner girl, a dull yet innocent flower, his fellow host member not to mention his and his brother's best friend has become more and more dear to him in every passing day.

"Its just that.. Haruhi has forgotten about us.." Hikaru said without hiding his sorrowful eyes which is now looking at the floor.

Kaoru felt a little guilt in him. Although he didn't mean what happened to her, he couldn't resist to blame himself.

"She has amnesia, Hikaru. Obviously she would have lost some memories." He's really pestering his brother but he's timing was wrong. Hikaru is seriously upset. Again he felt a little guilt in him.

"C'mon Hikaru! Cheer up! Kyouya sempai said that there will be a possibility that Haruhi will remember everything again so be happy!" Trying to replace his unconscious teasing words recently with encouraging words.

Hikaru wasn't completely convinced but since he's talking with his brother, doesn't that make everything right?

'great...' Hikaru thought. Since when did he thought twice of his brother's words? Long ago, when they were kids, they never had doubt each other but now.. Now was definitely different.

Ignoring his thoughts. He faces his head towards his brother and gives him a smile showing that he feels a bit better than before.

'I guess everything is alright.. We might as well--" His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a very disturbing question from Kaoru.

"Hikaru. Where's Haruhi?" He asked nervously.

Hikaru immediately look at the open window where Haruhi was gazing.

A few minutes of silence flows in the air.

"SHIT!!!!" the twins shouted while they panic looking for Haruhi.

Hikaru runs toward the expensive glassy window to see if Haruhi unintentionally fell out.

He searches the ground from a very high place, unfortunately, Haruhi wasn't there. He felt a little ease knowing Haruhi didn't get herself hurt again but returns to his panic pace when he actually sees Haruhi on a tree branch sitting mindlessly of what damage she could get herself into if the old tree branch breaks.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THERE?!"

Upon hearing such worried sentence, Kaoru rushes towards his brother and tries to see for himself what Hikaru was shouting at.

"HARUHI?!"

"Hikaru, call the maids or any one who could help Haruhi down!" Kaoru orders his brother.

"If I go now Haruhi could fall by the second I leave this room!!!" Hikaru replies. He obviously doesn't know what to do but he's sure not to let his precious brunette out of his sight again.

CRACK

"HARUHI!!!" the twins shouted. Their hearts are now skipping faster.

"WE CAN"T JUST STAND HERE!!!"

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT US TO DO?! FLY?!" Kaoru had the time to say such a sarcastic respond although he's freaking terrified.

CRAA---AAA—CK

"HARUHI!!!"

They feel like the old tree branch is torturing them as it slowly breaks by the second although Haruhi ignores it and continues to move towards the nest.

"HARUHI DON'T MOVE!!!"

Hikaru carefully tries to reach Haruhi with his right hand while Kaoru holds his brother's body for support. They wouldn't take the risk of two people falling down.

"Just a bit more.."

While the two carries the burden of their beloved toy's actions, Haruhi continues to move towards the nest making it difficult for them to get closer.

CRAA---AAAAAAAA------AAACKK

"HARUHI!!!"

Now the tree branch is half broken making the twins tenser than before.

"WHY DOESN'T SHE JUST STOP MOVING?!" Hikaru shouted his rhetorical question as he continues to move closer to Haruhi.

Getting irritated, Hikaru stands on the side of the window, trying to get Haruhi to safety.

"Hikaru you idiot, you'll fall if you stand there!"

"Just hold me incase I loose balance."

Hikaru tries not to panic so it wouldn't be more difficult for him to save Haruhi.

"What are you exactly doing there Haruhi??" he asks while he looks for the answer.

Haruhi didn't bother to look at him, she continues to move towards the nest and when she reaches the bundled sticks, she placed a tiny bird on it.

"A bird?" Hikaru gave a dumb fold look. 'She giving me and Kaoru a lot of trouble… for a BIRD?!'

Now, Hikaru is experiencing high blood pressure for feeling angry and tense both at the same time.

"Haruhi.. since your done there. Would you come here where it is safe…" Kaoru spoke instead of his brother who is now freaking mad.

Haruhi finally looks at the terrified and annoyed twins.

"Come a little closer.."

Seeing such scared faces, Haruhi followed them although she didn't understand a word they said to her. She moves her flawless hand where Hikaru's hand was. They were inches away until…

CCCRRRRAAACCKKK!!!!

"HARUHI!!!!!!!!!!"

**In the Suoh Mansion**

"Kyouya! Why did you let those devil twins spend the night with my poor daughter?!" Clinging on his best friend's arm.

"Well Tamaki. Knowing the twins and Haruhi are in the same class and have the sense of mind to control them selves makes them capable of handling her." He didn't forget what Tamaki did to him in his own hospital so he repays the favor by torturing him.

Tamaki went to his corner woe.

'This could be very interesting' a smirk placed on his lips. **(Even I don't know what he's talking about)**

**Hitachiin Mansion**

"Awww….." Hikaru muttered

"I think my arm is broken"

"Hikaru.. We landed on a very huge flower bush. You'll just have some scratches so don't worry" Kaoru said while holding one of his arms on Haruhi's side.

"Haruhi. Are you alright?" Hikaru asks while he pulls his leg off the rosy bushes.

She looks blankly at him since she doesn't understand a word he said.

"You can't understand a thing, do you Haruhi." Talking to her while he wipes off the little wound on Haruhi's knee where she got from the fall.

"I already told you she got amnesia Hikaru. Do I have to explain everything?" Kaoru said jokingly and gives him a smile.

Hikaru set aside his brother's words and turns to Haruhi's small wound. That was something rarely he would do. It's official that Hikaru and his brother was no longer two people in one mind, they're mentally separated.

"Kaoru, look for some one to help us here."

Haruhi watches him as he use his favorite jacket to clean her wound. Haruhi got curious on his actions. She then tries to copy him by using the arm cloth of his jacket to wipe his cheek which is now covered with blush.

"but…" Kaoru spoke but his brother was distracted by Haruhi's soft-looking, cherry red lips.

His smile slowly disappears.

Looking at such beautiful scene and you can't mingle with them is just too depressing.

He turns his back at them and moves away.

Although he had said to himself that he could easily give up on her, he can't seem to repeat those dismal words over his head.

Giving one last glimpse even if it pains him deeply.

Keeping his posture even if it kills him severely.

He smiled.

A smile of giving up

But he didn't clearly listen to his screaming heart.

Shouting behind those defeated emotions was a little desire he have, saying that there's something more.

Something more than cowardly thoughts or unconfident trust within himself.

A little courage.

Trying to tell him that his desire to have courage was still there.

He just didn't hear it before the **thought** that he gave up on her came to him.

He just didn't hear.

#Author's Note#

I'm sorry if it took long for me to update.. (Bows head with apology) I have exams this week and I need to study.

If you have any suggestion please tell me. I'd be happy to listen to them but please don't give flames and tell me who in the host club you like to be with Haruhi.

Reviews are always welcome so leave any please unless its a flame... (go easy on me please)

Hmmm.. what else.. oh yah! Tell me if you want me to continue this, like I said before, I'm an easy person to talk to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Realization**

**Chapter 3**

**Just a moment ago..**

"_Kaoru, look for some one to help us here." _

_Haruhi watches him as he use his favorite jacket to clean her wound. Haruhi got curious on his actions. She then tries to copy him by using the arm cloth of his jacket to wipe his face which is now spreading many strips of blush._

"_but…" Kaoru spoke but his brother was distracted by Haruhi's soft-looking, cherry red lips._

_His smile slowly disappears._

_Looking at such beautiful scene and you can't mingle with them is just too depressing._

_He turns his back at them and moves away._

**In Hitachiin Mansion's Living Room**

"WHERE'S HARUHI?!"

"Hikaru. Relax.." Kaoru said while he calms he's brother

"Haruhi is just having her bath in our room"

"….."

'Haruhi is taking a bath..? Well… I guess it's….'

Hikaru ponders smoothly until he imagines a very disturbing thought.

'….wait! She's alone there… if me and Kaoru was with her a moment ago and it gave us a lot of trouble… how… how about now that she's ALONE….?'

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asks as he look towards he's brother's troubled face.

"HARUHI!!!!"

Hikaru shouts audibly. His feet almost failed him to support his body due to the thought he just created. His hands swings alternately as he runs towards his room.

"Hey! Hikaru! Where do you think you're going?"

Kaoru questioned his brother while he tries to reach him.

"I'M TRYING TO SAVE HARUHI'S LIFE!!!!" Hikaru replies.

He unceasingly runs to where he is headed. Not even bothered to look at his twin's face.

"Save her from what?"

Kaoru successfully catches his brother's hand.

"Don't you get it?! When we were with Haruhi, she almost got killed!!! How about now that she's alone taking a bath!!"

Hikaru's hands sway recklessly as he explains his brother the possibility of Haruhi's further damage.

"She could drown while she takes a bath in the bath tub!!! Or accidentally slips on a soap and falls!!! Or even think that shampoo is food and she ends up getting poisoned!!!!!!!!"

His hands drive more crazy of the thoughts he made up.

"…."

Kaoru stares at him irritatingly.

"Hikaru…you idiot. She's taking a BATH." Kaoru emphasizes the word.

"SO?!" Hikaru replies stupidly.

"When a person takes a bath, people will normally give him or her privacy unless they are some kind ofpervert."

Hikaru is taken by the word for a moment to think.

Slowly, his face burns up. How stupid of him to think nothing of what other results that could happen if he did see what Haruhi is doing in the bath room.

"Hikaru.. sometimes you act like Tono.. Its scaring me" Kaoru said while he look at him with a disgusted look.

"BAKA!" Hikaru's face turns amazingly red.

"Don't worry. She's being taken care of by the twin maids" Kaoru said coolly.

"oh yah?" Hikaru said with a disagreeing tone.

"Then explain to me what are the twin maids doing out here?"

Hikaru points out to the twin maids' direction where they clean the hall way quietly.

Now, Kaoru feels like he's the idiot one. 'If they are out here… then….' He thought nervously.

"WHERE'S HARUHI!" Hikaru shouts at the twin maids.

"Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama, Miss Fujioka has finished her bath and now waiting in your room. We even covered her with the dress you designed especially for her." They informed them and excused them selves with a grin.

"YOU LEFT HER ALONE?!?!" The two carrot hair twins said in chorus.

"Well. Yes. Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama. She stays there quietly with an open view of the outside garden just by the use of your room's window." They simply respond.

Hikaru and Kaoru look at each other nervously… 'WINDOW?!' ….. before they run towards their room.

They race carelessly on the newly mopped floor. Shouting her name which echoed in the hallow hall way.

As they reached their desired location, the golden door knob of their outside room is turned constantly without hesitating to break such expensive knob. The smooth wooden door opens as the twins forced themselves to enter.

"HARUHI?!?!"

Hikaru first searches the window. He sees the curtains are dancing on the air as the breeze from the outside blows its silk thread. He moves closer and checks if Haruhi does the stunt she has done just a while ago. He looks down on the ground but no Haruhi there. There were no trees planted near their window so she couldn't be there again.

"Any luck finding her?" Kaoru eagerly asks for an answer.

"NO! SHE'S NOT HERE!!!"

Suddenly, sounds of falling clothes are heard in their marvelous closet.** (They are some kind of rich people for having a huge closet.)** They could hear boxes thump as it all fall on their cold floor. They rush towards their closet to see their beloved toy has unintentionally made her self lost.

"Hikaru! She's here!" Kaoru said with a smiling face.

Hikaru moves the pile of designer clothes, tossing them as if they were some kind of sale t-shirts that can be bought in a simple department store.

"Where?!" He pulls he's brother's shoulder, moving him away to get some sight of their sweet innocent maiden.

His golden orbs take the image in front of him.

There he sees Haruhi dressed in silk with colored snow thread with her face wearing light pinkish make up. However, something didn't go well with the image.

Haruhi's arm is inside Kaoru's pants, Hikaru's red t-shirt covers her leg, Kaoru's left shoe is placed over Haruhi's smooth white hand while Hikaru (ahem) uhm… under wear, dare I say it, on Haruhi's head as if it's a hat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Kaoru laughs hard of the scene.

Hikaru feels flushed but comes back with a huge blush on his cheeks. His feet panics as it move towards Haruhi's place.

"What are you doing with that?!" he asks while he steals or rather retrieves his personal clothing.

Haruhi just stares at him blankly.

"You can't really understand do you?..." he said with a little smile.

He kneels down to get closer to her, slowly removing the misplaced clothes on her.

'She probably thought of dressing her self' finding some excuse for his **misfortune**.

"If ever you remember these after you recover, I have to hide a lot from you." He laughs of the thought.

"Hikaru, why not let us teach her the things she can't understand." Kaoru gave his suggestion.

"You're right! We better start simple" Hikaru agrees and continues to think.

"I know! Let's start with our names!"

Holding each shoulder, he faces Haruhi in front of him for her to get a closer look of his actions.

"Haruhi, I'm Hikaru" pointing at himself.

Haruhi still didn't understand a thing but this didn't stop Hikaru from teaching his name to her.

"HI-KA-RU" he said slowly, giving stress to every syllable.

He then points at her.

"HA-RU-HI"

Haruhi got confuse in his actions, she gives a sign by just slanting her head.

"Kaoru, I don't think its working" he said sadly.

"Don't worry Hikaru! Haruhi is a very intelligent girl so she'll understand sooner or later!" Kaoru said, trying to cheer up his depressed brother.

"Anyway" he move towards Haruhi and introduces himself. "I'm KAORU, we hope to see you again HARUHI." He said while he forcefully smiles although his eyes show that he feels pain inside.

Haruhi sense clearly that Kaoru is suffering even if she may have not understand why. She takes Kaoru's hand which made him surprised. She then moves a little closer to see his face, unconsciously learning his emotions.

"Ha-Haruhi?" Kaoru said while a blush forms on his cheeks.

He's taken by her movements but what really surprised him is something he didn't realize that will happen.

Haruhi, the confuse little girl, is showing sadness. Her hands held his harder, not letting go.

'Could it be..' Kaoru thought.

He then reflects on his words just a while ago. Haruhi, being an intelligent student of an outstanding school, could probably understand anything with just a blink in the eye right?

But. Is she really that smart to understand a hidden emotion just by looking at them?

"You really are amazing…" he gives a soft smile.

Although he is happy that she easily recognized his feelings, he wasn't totally praising of the **thought** that he can't never be with her.

He removes Haruhi's grip and taps her on the head.

"Arigato.. Haruhi"

Haruhi's eyes widen, she clearly sees his emotions.

It felt warm but uncomfortable. It feels rather confusing but understandable.

Before Haruhi could continue to apprehend his feelings, Kaoru immediately left the hugs closet and lands his body on their bed.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru calls his name but his brother ignored him.

'What now….' Hikaru's thoughts are twisting. He seems to know nothing any more of his brother.

"C'mon Haruhi…." He reaches for her hand, guiding her way out.

Now, Hikaru shows sad expressions, his movement, his face, everything.

Everything is upsetting.

Haruhi, being confuse to everything, can easily see this.

She slowly lets go of Hikaru's hand and stands still from where she stopped. Hikaru didn't notice so he continually walks his way to his brother.

Somehow, Haruhi feels that she didn't belong.

"Kaoru.. What's the problem?" Hikaru asks.

"Nothing" Kaoru responds with a fake smile.

Hikaru gets a little irritated on his brother's little lie but tries to calm himself.

"Kaoru, we've done almost everything together. You can't trick me with that stupid lie" he informed him.

"almost?" Kaoru changes the subject.

"What?" Hikaru said

"You said we've done ALMOST everything together."

"Yeah. Why?" Hikaru replied

"If you said almost, then there some other thing that we didn't do together."

Hikaru gets confuse, seriously, where is this going?

"Yeah and so?" his irritation increases.

"Then what didn't we have done together?" Kaoru asks innocently.

Hikaru paused. He's right, but there was really something they haven't done together which made him blush hard.

"That" he simply said.

"What that?" Kaoru questioned him.

"THAT!" Hikaru said while his heart beats faster.

"…….." Kaoru didn't understand until he sees his brother's red face.

"OHHH… you mean THAT" he smiles devilishly.

"You're becoming a pervert like Tono" he said slyly.

"SH-SHUT UP!" his face grew more red.

"Sometimes I don't even understand you anymore." The words said meant to irritate his brother but it didn't.

Hikaru went silence. He didn't know how to respond. Seeing this made Kaoru feel guilty. He's not in the right place to say such thing knowing that he has become as different as his brother.

Hikaru turns his look away from his brother.

"Yeah.. We've changed a lot.."

So he did realize. However, this didn't made Kaoru feel any better.

"Hikaru.."

"Yeah…?"

"Where's Haruhi?..."

Hikaru nervously looks at his brother.

"Haruhi?"

"…."

"NOT AGAIN!!!!"

**Suoh Mansion**

"This wont hurt a bit Haruhi.." Hikaru caresses her flawless leg. Slowly moving under her flurry skirt.

"N-no.. stop" her face blushes, a sweat forms on her body due to the heat.

"This will cure you Haruhi" Kaoru gently moves her body towards him.

"Really?..." she asks innocently

"Yes.. So don't move" Hikaru moves his hand under her shirt tediously.

Haruhi moaned in his actions.

and…..

and……..

……………..

…………………….AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

"THOSE DEVIL TWINS ARE MOLESTING MY DAUGHTER!!!!" he screams.

His imagination circles him crazily.

"Tamaki, be quiet." Kyouya coldly tells him then he continues to type on his laptop.

"Demo Okasa!!!!! My dear Haruhi is being harassed!!!!"

Kyouya gets a little irritated of Tamaki's family fantasy.

'When will you stop this nonsense of yours?' Kyouya thought.

"Look Tamaki, if you don't stop, I'll get your time with Haruhi and keep it for myself. So SHUT UP!"

Tamaki was taken back by Kyouya's words and ends up moping.

Kyouya emerges from his sit, closing his laptop and carries it to leave.

"Mother, where are you going?" Tamaki asks

"Can't you see that I'm leaving"

"Don't leave me!!!" Tamaki requests while he does his idiotic act.

Kyouya clutch his fist. He's really getting tired of his empty mind. "Tamaki"

"If you keep this up, I'll definitely keep Haruhi all to my self."

Kyouya's eyes are now dead serious. He didn't hold back a word.

The truth is, he hasn't comprehended those feelings that bother him when ever he's with them especially her.

He exits the Suoh residence and enters his glamorous black limousine.

As he rests his body on the castle printed seats, he watches the wind blows the tree as its leaves are forced to unattached it self from the branches. He thinks deeply.

'Damn.' This is driving him crazy. How can it be that Otoori Kyouya, the well postured, admired by many and know at all teenager loose his cool that easily?

He continues to think until names of familiar people starts to enter his mind.

First, there's Hunny.

The little senior that is known to love cute things and sweets. He looks like an innocent child playing in the hall of huge men. However, looks are very deceiving. Not single one will think that its possible for a sweet loving little boy could be a martial arts expert. No one could imagine that this small body could ever break ten times bigger man than him. Plus, his cuteness can lure any girl he desire. This means he has more chance to get many girls but importantly Haruhi.

Mori

The cousin of the lovable deceiving looks of the martial arts expert. He's not much of a talkative person. Although this may look a disadvantage, he gets a lot of admires. His mysteriousness tingles the girls' curiousness to know him more and may get Haruhi's interest.

The twins

They are fresh men like Haruhi which means they spend a lot of time together. In each time pass, developing could occur. But which one?

There's Kaoru

Known to his gentleness and unselfish heart, he carries a chance that Haruhi will come to have comfort to.

While Hikaru

The loud and pointless when alone, he's courageous straight forward attitude could help him confess his feelings to Haruhi.

Lastly Tamaki

His idiot best friend. Handsome yet clueless. He may be dense but his warm hearted attitude is very visible to any one he wishes to be acknowledged. However, from the pass few months, Haruhi shows sign of affection towards him although she hasn't discovered it. Conclusion: Haruhi could end up loving him.

Just thinking of that last sentence makes him want to kill them all. It will probably be easy if he eliminates every opponent he has. But, why will they fight? Its kind of stupid to compete for nothing. Then, all of a sudden, a click in his mind has been flicked. That single word, no,. a name is more appropriate. And there it hit him.

HARUHI

Hearing her name makes your body shiver. Shiver with nervousness. But why? She's just an ordinary commoner. She's also not suited for such high ranking man like him. So Why?

Slowly, Kyouya gathers all information he has collected in his head.

Jealousy that easily attacks him when ever she's touched by some unwanted person.

Anger clings to him when he some one carelessly makes her cry although no one had done that.

Sadness moves in his veins every time he knows her tears falls down from her big chocolate orbs. Well, the only time Haruhi did cry is the time when she freaks because of fear she has in thunder. At that moment, Haruhi was with Hikaru and Tamaki.

Happiness, ok, this is rarely seen in Kyouya's face. Although, Haruhi is enough to make things change.

Result…

'It can't be' Kyouya disagrees in his thoughts.

His eyes widen as his glasses slowly moves half down. His thin mouth opens a bit while his heart thumps hard. His face is heating up.

How long did he actually let himself clueless of his own feelings? It took him long just to realize...

"I'm… I'm inlove with Haruhi.."

Ciafi13: well, I hope you like it. I'm kinda sick so if there's any wrong grammar or spelling please try to understand.

Leave any (coughs) comments except flames. Thank (coughs) you. Don't forget to tell me who you want (coughs) Haruhi to be with.

And to the person who said that she/he have read this was right. I reposted this fanfic cause I lost track in updating. Sorry…


	4. Chapter 4

**Pity or Encouragement**

**Chapter 4**

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!?!?!"

"Calm down Hikaru. Haruhi might be just---"

RIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGG (Phone)

"WHO COULD BE CALLING AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?!" Hikaru irritatingly search for his cell phone.

As he checks the list of his missed calls, he notices that there was only one caller from all ten unanswered calls.

From... TONO

TONO

TONO

TONO

TONO

TONO

TONO

TONO

TONO

TONO

'What does he want now?'

He then sees some unread messages in his phone.

-HIKARU!!! Why are you not answering your phone?! Are you devils doing something with my daughter?! I swear! If you ever touch my daughter I'll punish you!!!-

'How could he possibly punish us?' Hikaru mentally asks himself with an irritated face.

-DON'T YOU DARE HARRASS MY DAUGHTER!!!!-

'Who does this guy think he is?! He's the one unintentionally harassing her!!' He clutches the phone while he's irritated level increases.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru walks next to him to see what made his brother feel very annoyed.

-WHY DONT YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE?!-

'HOW WILL I ANSWER IF I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF TROUBLE?!'

"Tono must have tried to call us huh?"

He continues to read until the last message stung him.

-THAT'S IT!!! I'M GOING THERE!!-

RIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGG (door bell)

'SHIT!' Hikaru and Kaoru mentally shouted

They ran ridiculously. They hear the door being knock as if some one who is behind that door eagerly wants to kill them. They felt a little shiver of the thought but who cares. Stretching one of there arm to reach the door knob, they open the heavy brown wood door as the cold breeze from the outside enters and blows their soft carrot hair.

"HIKARU!!!!"

"TONO?!" they shouted back in chorus.

Tamaki pushes himself towards them. Prepared to kill them with his murdering face. But, when he was almost near them, the twins move from their side to the other making Tamaki fall hard on the floor.

"Tama-chan! Daijoubu?"

"Hunny-sempai?!"Kaoru was suprised to see the little senior in therir house.

"You could have at least let him land on something soft; don't you agree Mori-sempai?"

"Ah"

"Mori sempai and Kyouya sempai is here too?!" Hikaru second the expression made by his brother.

After seeing the whole host club in there house, they remember something very important to do.

"K-Kyouya sempai.. Nani.. uhm.. what are you guys doing here?" Hikaru tries to calm himself, avoiding the consequences the king especially Kyouya, the shadow king, would ever give them.

"We just want to see how Haruhi is doing here. Knowing she has amnesia would probably make this place or any other place a culture shock for her" Kyouya replied an untruthful answer.

"Speaking of Haru-chan, where is she?" Hunny asks

"Well.. you see.. she.. uhm.. ah... she.. kinda.." Hikaru nervously tries to answer his question.

"Don't worry. Haruhi is silently sleeping in her room." Kaoru spoke for his brother. Trying to refrain his fellow host club from knowing their precious hostess lost in the huge mansion.

"Oh... I see.. Haru-chan is sleeping already." A little disappointed since he wanted to play with her.

Trying to change the subject, Kaoru asks Kyouya a rather interesting question.

"Kyouya sempai, what are you doing here at this time of the night?"

"Weren't you listening lately? As I said before, we came here to see Haruhi."

"That's not it. I mean to say that what are you doing here when you likely sleep at this time."

"Tamaki is very troublesome. He wouldn't stop calling me which will just waste my valuable time of sleeping so I agreed to come here." Kyouya replied.

"Well. Since Haruhi is sleeping I guess you don't have to stay any longer right?" Hikaru says while showing them out.

Unconvinced with his words, Kyouya says something making things a little harder for the twins to stop.

"Why don't we see Haruhi ourselves? She might be a wake and lonely in that room."

"B-But!!! Haruhi will surely be disturbed." Hikaru said.

"Ye-yeah!!! we shouldn't go." Kaoru agrees with his brother.

"Well then. We'll just walk silently for her not to be disturbed." Kyouya said.

Kyouya moves towards the stair way with Hunny and Mori. Leaving the poor unconscious king on the cold floor.

'B-BUT!!!"

Hikaru blocks there way, pretending to asks questions which actually meant for them to move out of their house.

"Haruhi is a very sensitive person. She could easily hear us if we go there."

"Then a peek in the room won't hurt any body, would they?" Kyouya said.

"The door of her room is noisy. S-since its old. She could wake up by that!" Kaoru made another excuse.

"If she's so sensitive, why don't we just use the source of your surveillance camera to see her? You do have one, right?" Kyouya said slyly.

The twins were left dumb fold. Why didn't they think of that. Kaoru then looks at his brother's face speaking mentally with him.

'Go Hikaru! I'll stall while you look for her!'

'But..' Hikaru felt disagreeing his brother.

"Do it! Kyouya sempai is being suspicious!'

They then look towards Kyouya and the rest who are now Half way to Surveillance room.

'GO!!!' Kaoru pushes his brother.

'Hai! I'll do my best!' Hikaru runs away, starting to look for the lost brunette.

"T-There not there! U-uhm... here's the way." Kaoru leads his fellow members in the wrong direction making a little time for his brother to search.

**OTHER SIDE OF THE MANSION**

"Haruhi!!!! Where are you?!" Hikaru shouts while he opens every door on his way.

"HARRUHIII!!!"

**WITH KAORU AND OTHER MEMBERS**

'Hikaru.. He should have seen her by now.' Giving a sigh. How trouble is this for them especially for him, he thought.

"Hikaru. where's Kaoru?" Kyouya mistakenly asks the wrong person.

"Kyouya sempai. I'm Kaoru. Hikaru just went to see if Ha- I mean just went to get a book." Kaoru said with a nervous face.

"A book? for what?" Kyouya asks as if he doesn't know what's going on.

"W-Well you s-see. H-Hikaru uhmm.. he.."

'THINK KAORU!! Kyouya sempai will get suspicious!!!'

"He... HE SAW A BOOK THAT HELPS PEOPLE WHO HAVE AMNESIA!" Kaoru said. Wishing that they would believe.

"Really?!" Hunny surprisingly asked.

"Ye-Yeah!" Kaoru replied.

"That's great! It might help to get Haru-chan's memories back! Right, Takeshi?" Hunny smiled at his cousin.

"Ah" Mori responded.

"Kaoru, is the surveillance room this far or are we going the wrong way?" Kyouya questions Kaoru, he looks at him with blinding eyeglasses since the light over them flashes it.

Kaoru feels uncomfortable. He knew that he should have been the one searching for Haruhi but if Hikaru was left to stall he'll immediately slip and the other host club members will discover their carelessness.

"N-no!! I mean yes! N-no!"

"which is it?" Kyouya asks, continuing to torture him with his questions.

"The surveillance room is near! s-so don't worry."

'Damn it! Kyouya sempai is too smart for this!!! HIKARU!!! Hurry up!!!'

**THE FRONT HALL WAY OF THE MANSION**

A shadow slowly grows as the door opens. It moves towards the stair way where it sees a man or to be more specific. A blond hair, white flesh, beautiful eyes although it is closed, young teenager.

The human figure under the bright lights moves to the unconscious guy.

Analyzing every inch of his face, observing his looks as the pale looking hand touch his smooth and admirable face.

The man felt cold yet with him, the air seems to feel warm.

Then, the slim fingers work its way towards his lips. Brushing carefully, comprehending its texture, color, size and everything that is unknown.

Remembering the other teenager with carrot hair, his actions just yesterday, his hand, those fingers, it was the same.

When his hands with the other touch, it felt warm. Also, when looked at it, there are certain things that are the same.

The number of fingers, the palm, the warmth. It was the same.

Maybe. Just maybe. The lips of this man in front of the petite body with natural reddish lips were the same.

There is one way to know the answer.

The cherry lips felt a desire to touch this unawake teenager's own similar lips.

But as soon as it moves its way to him, the blond man opens his eyes, feeling a little delirious.

'H-Haruhi..?'

The face moves closer and closer with his own.

'H-HARUHI?!'

He suddenly felt charged. From his face to his feet, the warm feeling gets stronger.

Is he dreaming? If he was, then he wishes not to be disturbed.

Haruhi, the Haruhi in his fantasies is here. Right now she's doing what he's yearning for.

On her flawless soft lap lies his head

Just inches away for the unintentional kiss to be made, a scream of a very worried voice came.

"HARUHI!!!"

Up of the stair way is a man with the same carrot hair who she held hands with. However, this man seems different from him.

She stops.

With out a second thought, he jump from the high ground, his body falls by the pull of the gravity. He then lands amazingly unhurt except to whom he has landed on.

"Haruhi! You shouldn't be alone!!! Don't go any where without me ever again!!!" Hikaru angrily disciplined her with no thought.

Each of his hands tightly holds on her shoulders. His fingers not literally piercing through her skin but it unintentionally damage it.

Her genuine eyes flinch while her mouth opens though no sound came out.

Suddenly, Hikaru noticed his actions. He removed his hands and steps a few inches away from her.

Some bruises were printed on her skin.

Regretting what he did, he avoids his eyes to meet hers.

"I…"

He tried to apologize but no words escaped his mouth.

The hall is drowning with silence.

Right now, he wishes to disappear.

**BACK TO KAORU**

'What should I do… Sooner or later they'll know Haruhi is missing…'

"Kaoru"

'I thought this day will be my most glorious day for having Haruhi here not complaining but now I wish she is.'

"Kaoru"

'I cant take this any more!!!'

"KAORU!"

"Huh? What?" Kaoru awakes from his distressing thoughts.

"Kaoru. Why don't you just lead me where we are supposed to be?" Kyouya said

"Well.. You see… I.. uhm…" His words scramble while he searches for any excuse to make.

As he look around he notices that Hunny and Mori were no where to be found.

"Where's Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai? Did they get lost?!" Kaoru panicked.

"No, they are not lost. I send them to your living room while you were thinking some thing." Kyouya spoke, not looking directly at him.

"I-Is that so…?.." Kaoru tries to calm himself. However, the one with him was the reason why he can't feel at ease even for a second.

"Kaoru, some one rather than them is lost, am I right?" Finally, Kyouya gave hint to him that he very well knew what happened.

"I-I…"

"No need to make an excuse. I already knew from the start that she's lost some where here." Kyouya said.

"If you knew. Why did you made me and Hikaru do this?!" He got obviously annoyed.

"I know that if ever one of you will look for Haruhi that would be the impatient Hitachiin while the other tries to stall. Plus, I did this so you will understand that it's a big mistake to underestimate my great observation towards people." Kyouya informed.

"Right…" Kaoru felt shiver beneath his skin.

"Tell me Kaoru, why did you suddenly give up on Haruhi?" Kyouya asked suddenly.

"I didn't give up! I was looking for her." Kaoru disagreed but he didn't fully understand what the question actually meant.

"Not that. I mean you fell in love with her or did love her." Kyouya emphasized the word he was referring from his question.

Kaoru is speechless. He really didn't know what to reply.

"You are the quiet one. Uncourageous, Less competition, No confidence at all." Kyouya gave an insulting compliment. Pitying Kaoru's personality

"What.." Kaoru didn't look at him. He was pissed by his comment.

"Staying like that wouldn't get you any where. You are really weak."

Kaoru heard enough. It was unnecessary for him to say that. He clenches his fist while he stares deadly at him. His eyes show full hatred.

"What…" Kaoru said softly with irritation.

"Hm?" Kyouya faced him.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Kaoru shouted angrily at him.

Kyouya just stayed where he was.

"What do you know…. You even mistook me from Hikaru… Only one person who can tell us apart and that's Haruhi.. So.. What's your right to tell me that?!" Kaoru said with sorrowful eyes.

"Exactly my point." Kyouya said.

"What?" Kaoru got confused.

"You said it your self. Haruhi is the only person who can identify you as you."

"So?" Kaoru isn't really sure where Kyouya takes this conversation.

"Don't you think it's a mistake to just give up one her knowing she's the one you and Hikaru were looking for?"

"But Hikaru.." Kaoru tries to explain himself but he's interrupted by Kyouya.

"You should understand that a girl like Haruhi could never be found easily especially since she's the first person to acknowledge you as Kaoru."

Once again Kaoru is speechless. Is he really talking to Kyouya? If he is, then why doesn't it feel like he is.

"Kyouya-sempai… I.." Kaoru no longer know what to say.

"Remember this, once you back down, you'll regret it with your life. You'll never know what could end your happiness." Kyouya advised or rather warned him.

His lips smirk as he walks away. Did he just encourage Kaoru to take a step? He leads himself towards the room where he sent the seniors leaving Kaoru confuse from his words.

'What did he mean by that..'

Ciafi13: Sorry if its to short. I kind of need to sleep. Got a lot of things in mind right now. If there is any wrong grammar or spelling, I'm sorry. To tell you the truth I'm horrible at making fanfics but my friends wants me to continue this. Anyway, thanks for reading!!! Hope you like it.

I really appreciate people giving comments and suggestions which are positive. Please no flames.

Like I always say, I'm a very easy person to talk to so if you want me to continue please tell me. Thanks!


End file.
